Dark turn: The Fractured but Whole
by Makobro23
Summary: Sorry, I could not find anything in "Game" for this story. Anyways, the New Kid (named Nick) finally gets to play super heros and does it very well. But soon it will turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

_Literally after the events of The Stick of Truth_

The King, aka The New Kid, tears the helmet off one of the Guards of the Dark court. His loyal companions: Kyle, Craig, Butters, and Jimmy, all cheer in excitement as the other guard wets himself and runs away crying. Then a shriek comes behind the gate. A footman attempts to climb over the fence but was immediately shot dead by a poisonous arrow.

"Where the (flip) is the stick!" a Moorish soldier screamed.

"Oh (flip)! King! We have to retake Kupa Keep!" uttered Craig.

The King and his colleagues charge to Kupa Keep, but the entrance was blocked by toy bricks, and the two Moorish behind the pile of toy bricks claim that it was "Lava".

"What the (flip), that is totally cheating!" Craig utters.

"Give, me, the hook" The king says.

Everyone heisitates, but eventually Jimmy gives The King a metal bar with a hook on the end. The King hit on Moorish in the crotch with the other end of the Hook. The Moorish nearly collapses, and the King uses the hook itself to pull the Moorish into the lava. He burns screaming in pain. The other Moorish's face turns pale and jumped into the lava so the group can get through.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone makes it to the other side (Except Jimmy). The King picks up a sword and stabs it through a Moorish scum, the other grunts ready for battle.

"Craig, give me your dagger" The King demands.

"But this is my only one left."

"I don't give a (poop), give it to me!" The King screamed

"(Flip) you." Murmured Craig as he dropped the stone encrusted dagger to the King's feet.

"Wait!" a grumbling voice boomed.

A figure with Raccoon ears and snout lands in front of the Moorish and the King.

"Cartman… What the (flip) are you doing." Nick said breaking character as the King.

"No, I am not 'Cartman,' Butthole. I am the coon." The figure said.

"The Coon?" Nick asked utterly confused.

"Ugh, The Coon is a super hero that was part of the Coon and Friends, a game we played a day before you moved in." Kyle explained.

"What? You can't switch games like that…" A Moorish said.

"Kevin… shut up, I am actually interested." Nick said stirred.

Cartman/Coon's mom walked outside calling for him.

"Poopsikens, there is a loud ringing coming from your playroom basement."

The Coon turns back shocked.

"The Coon alarm" he yelled.

"Coon and Friends assemble!" Jimmy exclaims exited, yes he is still on the other side of the fence.

"Sorry guys we're playing superheroes now and you guys are dorks." The Coon remarked.

Kyle, Clyde, and Craig follow the Coon into his house. Jimmy still stuck in a rock and a hard place.

Nick, formally known as the King decides to follow them. He barely takes on step until agony strikes him in the stomach.

"Woah… Nick are you okay?" Kevin asks in shock and in confusion.

"Oh, (poop) not again…" Nick mumbles in pure pain.

Nick then throws up blood all over the floor. The Moorish group next to him shriek in paic.

"Holy (poop) dude, that is not normal, I am going to have to call 911." Kevin screamed.

Nicks the slaps Kevin in the face.

"Don't do it you idiot, I will be fine I promise." Nick assured his friend.

Kevin nodded tramatized.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick wiped the blood off his lips as he entered the house. The agony he was experienced earlier is now gone. He went up to Eric's basement where everyone went in. he tries to open up the door but it was locked, he looked the wall next to it. It had a panel and there were words on it were the numbers should be. Now… the password should represent Eric pretty well. Thankfully Nick and Eric are mild friend since they are both Christian.

 _(Flip), You, Mom._ Said the control panel as he typed.

He then tried to open up the door. Nope- it was still locked. Nick got so mad he punched the panel and it fell of the door and broke into pieces. The door opened conveniently. Nick went down the basement and saw all of his friend- except Stan and Butters, also Token, and Timmy, Scott Malkinson… and Tweek. Oh my! – he eavesdropped on what they are saying.

"Super Craig… look in the storm drains. Fastpass! Go to the mayors office and tell her that we are on the case." The Coon said.

Fastpsass nodded and went up stair, passing Nick saying "Excuse Me…". Nick started towards Coon. The Coon turned back to someone who was once the king of Kupa Keep, a lost boy who needed another purpose in life.

"Hey Butthole" Coon says calmly.

"It is Nick fatty…" Nick says in retaliation.

"Hey! Shut the (flip) up you- you-" Eric said offended.

"You what? Jew? Homosexual?" Nick yelled.

Finally, Eric sighed. He looked at Nick straight in the eye.

"Do you want to play super hero? Nick" ask Eric.

"Yes" Nick said instantaneously.

"Okay… First you'll need to pick your class."

Eric placed 3 cards on the table. The cards said Brutalist, Speedster, and Blaster.

"Choose one…" Eric said sitting back down.

"But they're all so good, I want all three of them." Nick announced.

"What! No, you cannot have more than one class. That is (Flipping) cheating! I don't like playing with cheaters!" hollered Eric.

Rage started to build up inside Nick, he is getting even more pissed every sentence Eric blurted out. Finally, the rage was too much, Nick strained not wanting to leap forward, but it was too much. Nick jumped out of his chair knocking it over, and lunged at Eric, tackling him and pinning to the ground.

"Listen here you little (poop), you don't say another word about how I am cheating and you will respect my need for three classes. If not… either I'll kill you or I'll join the Freedom Pals…" Nick growled at Eric.

"Okay! Okay! You'll have three classes, now let me go!" Eric said desperate.

Nick got up, not knowing what the hell he just did. But he now knows, he has all three classes.


End file.
